1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network management equipment for managing a system in an information transmission system, e.g., an information transmission system such as an optical submarine cable system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a node for transmitting communication data and a network management equipment for providing OAM (Operations, Administration and Maintenance) services to a communication network are provided to a transmission system.
Meanwhile, in recent years, the global spread of networks increases a number of devices constituting the networks, and a number of supervisory control targets (e.g., nodes) is thereby increasing. Therefore, the operation in the network management equipment becomes considerably troublesome and advanced, and the burden of operators is getting large.
As described above, in recent transmission systems, the operation in the network management equipment becomes troublesome and advanced, and the provision of any countermeasure is demanded.
In order to solve the above-described problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a network management equipment and a communication path setting method which can improve the human-machine interface and enhance the convenience of the operation.